The relapse
by CammiiLyin
Summary: All teenagers fall into the wrong crowd once in their life, only thing that matters is if they get out. No amount of her father's money could have kept her away, it only fueled the problems. Sent to rehab, her doctor becomes her best friend, and soon life saver. You need struggle and pain, to pull through the darkest days.
1. Chapter 1

**I get really bored and come up with random ideas. I know I have other stories I need to update , but this idea kept poking at me. And I needed to get this idea out there, since it kept popping up in my head ! **

**Any way as always , this is rated M for a reason. It has strong language, adult scenes, sexual scenes, violence. This is your only warning, read at your own risk.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any others that come with it. I do own the made up people and the plot. **

**Let me know what you think of the story :]**

**Summary : All teenagers fall into the wrong crowd once in their life, only thing that matters is if they get out. No amount of her father's money could have kept her away, it only fueled the problems. Sent to rehab, her doctor becomes her best friend, and soon life saver. You need struggle and pain, to pull through the darkest days. **

_**The relapse**_.__

"Have a good first day at work sweetie!" An older woman shouted, hand waving in the air as she watched her eldest walk towards her car. A small black ford escort was her trusted ride for the day, she had gotten it after finishing collage.

The young woman was Kagome, a woman who seemed to be twenty two, was truly over five hundred years old. Though she lived with a human family, they were not of her blood. She was adopted into the family's line many years ago. Her true family was cleaned out in a war many years prier, leaving her the last of her kind. She was the last snow cat in the world, and luckily she found a few spells to hide her trademarks. The pointy baby blue and white ears, and her matching tail were now hidden with magic. She now lived in a human world where demons were only made up myths. She could not allow her ears or tail be seen unless they themselves were not human.

Though times had changed, all kinds of demons lived with humans. Side by side for years, and years to come. She soon found out that demons did not just only live in Japan, but they had come from many other countries too. During her collage years she had moved to Germany to learn how to handle people with addictions and mental problems, both in humans and demons. That was when she found a small group of them that had also attended the same collage.

After her five year stay at the college, she finally mastered her classes. Many more doors opened for her, allowing her to pick where she wanted to work. Instead of heading to the states, she moved back to her family's home land, Japan. Her she was now driving along, dogging traffic in the wide city of Tokyo Japan.

She had gotten a job at a rehab center, for drug abusers and the mentally handicapped. The only rehab place where demons were allowed to live in peace while they dealt with their problems. Kagome was more than willing to take the job, it paid very well along with being able to show her true self. It seemed to be a very promising place, from what she was told.

Parking her car she finally pealed herself from the tiny black car. Closing the door behind her she hauled her bag onto her back, stepping forward to the building in front her, which would now be her place of work.

Giving it a look over, the building was huge and along with the height. Four floors she had guessed, most of the windows had bars on them. Guessing to keep people from fleeing the building, after all it was a rehab. The building looked beautiful though on the inside it was filled with chaos of all kinds.

She had finally reached the entry doors, two oversized metal doors kept her from entering the building. Looking around she found a small button, the building must of checked people before they entered. Pushing the small black button a buzzing sound rang out, before a click and a popping sound shortly followed. Pulling the door forward , she got enough room to slip through the doors. Stepping inside the small room past the doors this time was a set of glass doors. Finally making it through the sets of doors a small desk came into view. The wooden desk matched the beautiful wooden floors all around her, the low light gave the room the an amazing warm glow. Kagome's eyes spotted a chandelier above the center of the room , it was made of white glass that sparkled in the dull light of the room. This place was cozy, though in the other rooms not so much .

Walking slowly to the desk, an older woman who seemed to be human turned to her. A small smile on her face while she slid off headphones.

"I take it you are one of the new doctors?" The woman questioned, when Kagome gave a nod the woman turned to a small stack of papers that was neatly set to the side of her.

"Kagome right.?" She questioned, her eyes scanning over the papers.

"Yes that's me." Kagome chirped back, taking the papers handed to her. It was of her work to do later on in the week. She didn't know who would be under her care just yet, but she hoped it wouldn't be too much just yet.

"Your office is down the hall, last one on the left. The exam rooms are down that hall, where you will take your patients before you exam them. Though you already know that." She smiled, the older woman was happy to see more doctors come in. After the past few months many doctors had quit when more and more demons had come in. Humans they could deal with since they were far weaker, yet the demons that came in with drug problems or something wrong in the head, made it a more deadly job. Hopefully the new doctor would be able to handle the job, and knew what she signed herself up for.

"Thank you, Who will I be working with?" She question, her eyes finally leaving the paper too the woman. She had not seen anyone's name on the paper, curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know what she was working with. She had the first day jitters just thinking about what was going to happen. Though she spent five years in collage and during that time she met people with drug problems, or bi-polar, or ADHD, or anything else. This was the first time being on her own in the field.

"Oh they should be here soon, but I should warn you that she-" Before the woman could warn the young doctor the door yanked open. Screams could be heard, it was enough for Kagome to turn around. A tall man was caring a panicked female that was tucked under his arm. His face was cold, non-caring of the screaming girl in his arms. After the thick doors clicked into place, his arm loosened to allow the screaming girl onto the floor. The girl did not turn to the two women that were watching her show, she instead kept her anger on the man who carried her in here. Small fist pounded on his upper chest, yelling and screaming that were too blurred into one another to make out. His eyes did not flicker to the girl who was casing a scene. Instead a single clawed hand wrapped around one of the flying fist. Tugging harshly to move the girl forward to the desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin. I see that you have made it to your appointment." The woman managed to call out over the loud screams. Kagome looked back and forth between the two, wondering if this girl would be someone she would help. The girl seemed out of her mind, she was over reacting, and by far not calming down.

"Indeed. Rin silence your nonsense or I shall allow them to put you under, remember last time?" His voice was cold as ice, yet it did the trick for the girl to stop her high pitch screams. She must have known his words held truth for she moved to a chair among the many walls of the room. Her face scrunched with anger as her leg bounced in one spot from where she sat. Waiting to be called by Sesshomaru to get up when he deemed so.

"Lord Sesshomaru, This is our new doctor Kagome Higurashi. She will be seeing to Rin's needs and her health. So this time Rin can fully recover. Kagome, here is the paper work on Rin. You should read up on it in a little while. So you know what you are working with." She smiled to the girl, she could see the shock in her eyes. Rin was a hard one, yet if this new doctor could help Rin then she would have no problem with the others that were in this building. No one was able to help the young girl so far. She had chased two doctors away by assaulting them with anything her hands could get. She would fly off the handles when asked questions, never able to settle down which caused for a heavy dose of sleeping medicine.

"Thank you." Kagome softly spoke. Turning to Sesshomaru with the papers in her hand, she gave a weak smile though it was never returned. "Come with me to my office so we may speak about this in privet." Once Sesshomaru had gathered the angry girl from the chair he turned to follow.

Taking them down the hall where the women had told her to go. Kagome cracked the door open, flipped the light and held it open for the two to step in. Closing it behind her, she took her seat behind a large oak desk.

The sectary had set some of her paper work neatly on the side of the desk, which would be looked over later. Waiting for the two to take their seats on the other side of her desk, Kagome watched the two with carful eyes. He dropped Rin into one of the blue chairs before taking his own seat, his eyes firmly locked on her. Awaiting for her questions, he had done this many times by now.

Kagome opened the file to a few papers she would need to fill out with the help of Lord Sesshomaru. Though she had a feeling that he had done this maybe once before in the past with the girl. Hoping to get this done and over with as soon as possible. So he could leave her be so she could get started with Rin. His eyes didn't make her feel comfortable, which was most likely what he set out on doing.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, you are the legal guardian of Rin?" She asked, her eyes looking towards him, when he gave a simple nod she checked something off. "How old are you Rin?" She asked, not wanting to make it seem like Rin was just a ghost in the room. She did not want to insult the girl, making her feel upset that no one would speak to her. Yet it would seem Rin did not wish to speak to her, for her lips never opened. Arms held tightly to her chest, her head tilted to look out the window on the other side of the room.

"She is seven-teen years of age." Sesshomaru spoke, knowing well that Rin would do everything in her power not to talk or make anything easy on the child.

"How many times has she come to this place?" Her eyes once more on the paper work in front of her, jotting down everything she was told. "Ten times, all together around ten months spaced out." Kagome kept her mask up well, making sure not give away her shock. The girl was so young and has come to a rehab so many times? Kagome jotted down the given information before moving on.

"Human?" She asked softly, she had no ill will towards humans. She had many good human friends, they were just like demons yet with more dull senses. Never understanding why most demons had such a strong dislike for humans.

"Yes." Was the only thing given, Kagome couldn't understand why she was human and he was a full blooded demon. Seeing it was not her place to ask she finally got to the last needed question.

"Why is it you have brought Rin here today? How long would you like to have her here?" She asked, this time her eyes left the paper to meet the golden eyes that held no warmth. Anger flickered to life in his orbs before he pulled it back in. His eyes going cold once more before he gave his response.

"This Sesshomaru has once again caught Rin using illegal drugs in one's home. I grow tired of these little games. We have tried almost everything to stop the drugs, yet everything seems to fail. She has been ruining my name with her little outbursts in the city, and her friend's tricks. She does not work, I will not allow such for she will only use her paycheck on drugs, that makes her more useless by the day. I grow sick of never being able to sleep in peace, since she sneaks out and whores herself for drugs, or to drink. I wish to keep her here for three months. For I am growing tired of the shame she is bringing to the my household ."

During his talk, Kagome bit her lip as he went through the list of insults on the poor girl. The girl might have been down the wrong road in life. Yet she was still so young! She was only seven-teen and she had fallen into the wrong group of friends. She could see the tears in the girl's eyes as her fist grew white from the balled of fists.

Before Kagome could open her mouth, Rin beat her too it. Standing her fist clenched to her sides, her body vibrated with fresh anger. Kagome could see the fight in her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. Yet it was a battle she was sadly losing. Kagome watched as Rin allowed her anger to spill freely, not caring that Kagome had first row seats to the show.

"How dare you insult me in such a way! I might do drugs, but I am not a whore! I do not whore myself out! I might have some problems but you should never speak to me in such a way _father_. You know nothing of what I went through , you fucking self-absorbed ice prick!" Rin's eyes blazed with fire, emotion full out in front of her. Though the man who stayed seated did not seemed effected by her outbursts at all. His lips were in a thin line, his eyes a dull gold color a single silver eye brow raised under his silver bangs.

"I could smell a mans seed on you when I found you! You were high from cocaine once again! A few weeks after you found out you were with child. What did you do Rin?! Tell the doctor what you did! Don't be ashamed now for you are the one who chose this with your lack of intelligence and grace!" He barked back, anger and venom leaked out from him.

By now Kagome's mouth was wide open, Rin was sobbing as she sat back down. Sesshomaru must have hit a painful spot for her to stop talking all of a sudden. Her hands shook as they covered her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks as her head tilted down in shame. Why would that monster bring up such a horrible memories. Did he enjoy the pain it caused her, did he find it amusing that he could cause such heartbreak over and over. He never knew what happened, no one did. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what truly happened for he would toss it back at her in times like this. How she hated him so, for years now her hate for him only grew, she could feel it in the pit of her heart.

"That is all I need, you are free to go. But next time do not speak so harshly to the girl. I shall not stand for cruel treatment in front of me. If you wish for us to help Rin it would be best to keep your rude comments to yourself. None of those insults will help Rin to a better life." Her voice cracked with anger, she hated people who put others down. More so when someone was in dying need of help. Learning that insulting someone with a problem would only make it worse, she would not allow this man to get away with his cruel treatment.

Her comments only earned her a growl, and a icy glare from the man. She rolled her shoulders, she would not allow him to insult or try to put her down. It was her turn to raise her eye brows, blue eyes never once leaving the golden ones. Minutes ticked by as their stare went on, finally he was the one who gave. Growling he stood, walking towards the door.

"She is a lost cause." He growled out, yet before he could leave the two girls he paused at the comment that floated from her lips. "If she was a lost cause why did you bring her back? Why wouldn't you of kicked out, Maybe it is you that is a lost cause." He did not respond to her though. Allowing only this once for her to have the last word. Slipping from the room the door slammed behind him, allowing the room to fill with silence.

Allowing everything to slowly fall into place.

'_As the war between light and darkness continues. Hero's and villains become harder to identify. Kindred spirits separated at birth. Fighting for their place in time to be solidified. The clock ticks faster and faster. While time runs a marathon in this Babylon. But see the end is only the beginning, the beginning of the calm before the storm.'-B.o.b_

_**I really like this idea, since I never seen a story out there like this one. Let me know if you want me to go on with the story, share your thoughts, and views, thank you, it will be much needed, for I still don't know if I want to go on with this. **_

_**-Camille.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I am going to go on with this story for a while and see how everything plays out. Reviews are very much welcomed ! I would highly enjoy them, I would love feedback.**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**The relapse.**_

"Cocaine , hydro's , and some other pain medicine." __She uttered while jotting everything down. After Sesshomaru had left she had a hard time getting Rin down to the exam room. The girl was stronger than she looked, though it could be cocaine strength. Many people were like hulks when they sniffed that powder.

Rin had not come willingly, forcing the new doctor to call for help. Two strong males showed up shortly after the call. Carrying the kicking girl to the exam room, Kagome strapped the child to the table. Drawing her blood for testing, she tried her best to tune out the screams and petty threats of the girl. Pulling three tubes of blood she set them aside for later testing. Finally allowing Rin to be free from the table. The girl was not happy, the whites in her eyes had turned an angry pink. A good sign that she was coming down from her high. Rin's lips were turned down into a deep frown as she watched the doctor glide over the floor.

"So how long have you been working here, I never seen you." Rin asked, she hardly had female doctors. Most of them were interested in who her father is. Only looking as if they were helping her to impress her father. All of them were either fired or quit after having being turned away from the handsome ice prince. No one would be able to help her, she didn't need help. She didn't want the help anyone could try to give her. They all looked down on her, a seventeen year old junkie that was what she was. It didn't bother her anymore when she heard the cruel words towards her. She had long stopped family trips, for none of them welcomed her with open arms anymore. A black sheep among the white and finest sheep. It was funny though, when everyone around her pulled a fake smile. Or when they tried to help her, knowing none of them understood or could help.

"Today is my first day here." She commented, her back still turned to the girl. Knowing the girl was trying to get a feel of her. Feeling the eyes on her back, her every movement.

"So what do you think of my father?" She poked, waiting to weigh her response. Most of them always failed, the only ones who did not were males.

"Sesshomaru? He seems cold, and he shouldn't speak to you in such a way. Just because you have some problems, you should never put them down. Never should put your daughter down." By now she had turned to look at the young girl. Who was still sitting on the table, her legs swing back and forth slightly as her hands held tightly to the bed.

"Ya guess you have a point." Muttering her response, her eyes found a spot on the floor to stare at. The woman's response had put her off a little. No one had ever given such a bold comment. Everyone had feared her father, even if they did not know he was a demon. He was someone you gave respect with no second though. Only once before she had heard someone speak so about him, and that was her uncle Inuyasha.

"How long have you been using?" Thoughts pushed away her eyes lifted once more to the doctor.

"Since I was fourteen." Was all she gave , it had started out so simple. Never guessing it would of gone this far. Classes in school always warned students that the little things were gate way drugs into heavier. Never listening to what they had to say, never believing that something so simple as having a smoke could ruin your life.

"So three years. Do you wish to stop?" Kagome questioned, if the girl did not want to stop she wouldn't be able to help her. If her mind set was on drugs and not wanting to quit and seek help nothing would stop her. Kagome held her breath as Rin seem to be in thought of the question.

"I guess, who really wants to be addicted and leaning on something for their whole life. It's only killing me, but that might not be a bad thing." Rin mumbled the end. It was clear she was upset over the words her father had said. On top of being addicted to drugs at such a young age, her father's cruel words did not help. Such a young girl dealing with the steps of adult hood with such a heavy problem resting on her. Everything seem to be going agents her, it was kamis doing this. Hopefully Rin was not too far gone, maybe just maybe she could save the young girl

"You dying wouldn't be a good thing Rin. Alright , well I can't do much today since you are coming down from the high. Tomorrow we will start, and help you through any withdraws you have. Also some therapy. Would you like me too show you your room ? " Allowing a small smile on her face, the young girl must be feeling the effect of the crash. Her eyes were slowly getting heavier , soon dark circles would take place. Rin needed some sleep, she was in for another long stay here.

"No I know where it is. Good day." Was all Rin had to say, before jumping down and leaving the room. Closing the door behind her, leaving behind the new doctor that would be spending a lot of time with over the next few weeks.

Rin didn't need to be shown her room, she always had the same one. It was sad that everyone knew this was her room. It was one of the best bedrooms, since her father made sure she didn't have to share a room. It was one of the upsides to her father having so much money. She always had the best of things, never going without. Yet money couldn't buy her happiness , it never did. If anything it only made things worse. Money could never fill the holes or heal the never closing wounds of her heart.

She hated money, it was the reason she was in this problem. Money only made her sink lower and lower. To a place she wasn't sure if she could ever get away.

'_You will begin to heal when you let go of past hurts, forgive those who have wrongs you and learn to forgive yourself for your mistakes'_

_**This chapter is shorter, but it is more of a filler for the next chapter. Let me know what you think, I will be working on the next chapter after I post this. I do not know if I will keep steady updates. Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My laptop hates me, I have so many problems with it. So I have not been able to write really for two months. But thankfully word is back and I can write. But getting on the internet takes forever since my laptop keeps freezing. Anyway, thankfully I am getting a mac pro in the next month or two. So my updates , writing and editing will be getting better and faster. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**The Relapse**

**Three years ago.**

She had to skip a grade, it was just_ her_ luck. She was now taking a big jump into a bigger pond all alone, _high school_. Where the sharks, and everything deadly swimming around her just waiting to take a bite of fresh meat. She had left all her friends behind back in middle school where she was slowly growing into her own person. Now that was all ripped from her, special thanks to her father who did not help in the matter.

Her father wanted the best for her, the better she looked the better it made him look. If there was anything that could make her better he would make her do it. So she wasn't shocked when the school called him telling him about her grades. They were above her grade requirement, so they asked if they had his permission to bump her up a grade. So here she was, her first day at high school. Her father didn't think twice when agreeing with her old school. He didn't think about her thoughts nor feelings on the matter, how it would affect her. She had no one, knew no one or even knew how to get through the so called 'hardest four years of her life'. Home schooling sounded better than this, being alone at home was better than being alone with a few thousand people around you.

No matter how hard she had tried to fight the turning in her lower belly, nothing would settle her. Her limo was pulling up to Tokyo High. Where all schools came bunched together, mushing all kinds of scenes together. Most of them came from normal homes, with middle class family. She wished she had their life, unlike the countless of money her father had. Always making sure she had the best of everything, all the time no matter what. Teenagers, would die to have a parent like that. With no money limit in their pocket, to be able to buy anything without worrying about bills. Yet the saying rung true, money couldn't buy happiness in any form. Truthfully it could make you feel ok, yet with time you grew lonelier. Her father's friend's children were snobs. Knowing they came from wealth they never mingled with people who could not meet their family's income. She hated them, all of them. Never would she talk to them, nor go near them. They were brats to the core; it was all thanks to their wonderful parents. Though she was not a snob, people always thought she was. Due to her never speaking, always keeping to herself. People always be-little her behind her back. Even though she could hear the rude comments over years she turned them out. No one gave her a chance, besides her old friends from her school before. Yet she knew she would not be able to keep in touch much with them. High school always promised hours upon hours of homework. Along with her outside school programs her father put her in. She never had time for herself, she was like her father always busy always pushing day by day like a robot.

One thing that set her aside from her father was, she was not cold. She had feelings, a heart that was not made from the coldest ice.

Sadly the limo came to a slow stop, before she could step outside she already knew all eyes were on her. Nothing could make this day worse, if she had it her way she would have walked, blended in with everyone else. Sadly though she never got her way, no matter what people thought.

"Thanks" She called to her driver before stepping out in front of the school. Fighting back the fear that doubled within her chest. Everyone had stopped to look at the new rich kid in school. Already whispers broke lose the moment she started towards the school. Keeping her head up just like her father she quickly made it inside the school. Not wanting to stop and be poked at as if she was a rare animal.

The school was huge, many hall ways cut off in V forms to the other wings of the school. Double stair cases on each side of the halls allowing students more room to climb up floors to other classes. The halls were white and green, lockers ranged from different shades of greens with the floors perfect white.

Quickly making a stop at her new locker, she was able to drop off half her new books she wouldn't need till after lunch. Thankfully she didn't have to carry all the books, though it would help her gain more strength. Yet if she did that she was sure her father would put her in some form of sport.

She was thankful for the privet tour of the school a few days back. It helped her find her home room quicker. Along with saving herself from having to stop someone and ask, that would make her day much worse.

Pulling herself inside her home room, she made quick note of the room. Deciding best to sit in the back she picked the last chair to the window in the back. Of course she didn't want to be seen, the less people who see her the better.. right?

Yet her luck was not on her side, seconds after claiming her seat three kids had taken the seats in front and next to her. Guessing she had taken their normal seat, she prepared to grab her stuff and move. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene with students by taking their normal seats. Not wanting a fight she slugged her bag on her shoulder reading herself to stand.

"We know he smells, but he isn't that bad." A girl half turned in her seat joked, stopping Rin from standing. She flashed a lazy smile towards her, the guy that took a seat next to Rin scoffed at the girls remark.

"Oh .. I wasn't moving because of the smell.. I just thought this was your guys seat." Rin whispered, not yet finding her voice, wondering if she did have one.

"I take it you are new? Relax, we are not going to freak out because a seat is taken." She laughed, remembering her first day of school. "I'm Miki , that Rogo, and the one in front of you is Koga" After she had said his name, the guy in front of her turned. His dark eyes met hers, in that moment something in her changed. His eyes held her, his dark long hair pulled up high , his black bangs flirted close to his eyes. He was handsome but something in her body told her to run, run as fast as you can, and never look back.

Yet she didn't.

"Hi, I'm Rin."

**Here is another chapter, I got this style of writing (flash backs) to fill in on peoples pasts from SunsetMiko, a great writer , love the work , you should check out SunsetMiko's work. **

**Any way I hope you liked the chapter, since my wifi is down (damn my luck). I will start working on another chapter. Maybe when I post this chapter when my wifi is back I will be able to do a double update. You will all and hopefully me, find out soon.**

**Review please ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter, I am sorry for the delay in the updates. Meaning I am sorry for the no chapters for a month or two. I think I got most of it fixed now . Hopefully, the one good thing is, I got more time to type up another chapter while waiting, ever so slowly for everything to be fixed.**

**Here you go let me know what you think, Review please.**

Her dreams were blank, nothing came forth to her. Why? Because dreams were a getaway place. To show her everything she could have had. All her dreams and hopes, everything that was now gone. Her dreams always started out alright. Slowly but surely they morphed into nightmares. Even though the nightmares were her life when she was awake. There was no point in dreaming, she had no dreams no hopes no wishes. All those things died, when she died.. the old her. Now she was a girl just living day to day with nothing to look forward to till her next fix. _'A fix'_ her mind whispered, reminding her that it was time to wake early.

A low groan pushed forward, knowing what was coming. She dealt with this before, none of this was new. Already knowing that this was part of rehab, something she had no choice. Of course she didn't like it, of course she hated it. She might have to deal with it yet that didn't mean she had to like it. Not even able to get a hold onto anything. No one was allowed to come see her here, besides her father. As if she really wanted to see that man.

They had learned that if her friends come to her, they would only slip her drugs. After many threats and a few arrests later everyone stopped coming by. No one wanted to stick there neck out for her, why?. It was simple, they didn't want to be in her shoes. No matter how much money she took from her father for them. To buy drugs or booze, none of them would do the same for her. By now she should see how they were, that they were and never will be there for her. But it was the drugs that kept her around, it always were. '_Damn those things.'_ She cursed to herself. They caused nothing but trouble.

Before her mind could go into a rant of rage, a knock on the door saved her. Before she could call who ever in the door cracked open.

"Are you awake?" A voice called out, she knew that voice. It was the new doctor 'Higurashi Kagome'. Black hair poked into the room, her eyes looking onto hers.

"I had no choice" She muttered, and of course the older women took that as a sign as 'HEY, come on it'. Pushing the door open with her foot the women welcomed herself in. In her hand she had a large silver like plate. The smell of food quickly filled the room, it was freshly cooked. She never had food in her room, it was never aloud.

"What are you doing in here with that?" Rin question, her eyes found something more interesting on the ceiling. She didn't know the new doctor, or how to get under her skin. Everything was new this time, which meant it would be harder to get out.

"I know you are going through withdraws. Probably don't want to be around anyone at the moment. Soo I thought you would enjoy your meal up in your room." Placing the plate of mixed breakfast goods on the nightstand. Rin had yet to look over at her doctor.

"You don't have to try so hard." Rin muttered, her voice cold. For a moment her father would be so proud of her icy nature.

"Who says I am trying hard? Hm I am doing something out of kindness." Kagome commented back, she hated it when people thought they knew her. She was a nice person at heart, yet she had a strong back bone. She wouldn't allow this girl to get under her skin. Doctors had horror stories about this girl, thankfully the day before she was warned. She dealt with a lot in her life, along with school made her work with many kinds of people, demon or human.

"Being extra nice to me won't get my father to like you more." She pushed, most females caved after that comment. They were always trying to woo her father, along with using her to get to him. All they ended up was bed warmers.. that is the only thing they ever made it too.

"I don't care how much money you and your father have. I don't look at a patients income, that means little to me. If you think you can try and chase me off like you did everyone else, you are sadly wrong." Her eyes narrowed at the teenager, even though she was annoyed with the young girl. She knew the girl must of have gone through a lot with the doctors here. She could see why women would go after her father. Even though he was heartless and cruel he had beauty of a god. Yet that was not why she was being nice. She could care less about her family's income. Or how good her father looked like. She had a job and she would do it. Nothing else mattered. Heading to the door, to leave the girl alone to eat she stopped just for a moment. Turning her head and making eye contact with the young girl. Making sure to get her point across.

"I think your fathers money is what landed you in the spot. Do not judge me like the rest of the doctors, and I won't judge you like everyone else does. Your therapy start in a hour. If you don't feel like it today don't show, if you do. You know where to find me." She ended, walking out of the room with the door behind her. She wouldn't allow that girl to get under her skin no matter what.

Rin was left to her thoughts and her meal her doctor had brought to her. She had never had a doctor speak to her like that. If she truly wanted to she could cry to her father and have her removed from her job. Yet that thought didn't seem fitting for the new doctor. The only doctor who stood up to her. And hopefully if this women was telling her the truth. Along with wanting to truly help her, and not be a bed warmer. She might as well try and get along with her.

What could go wrong?

**Another chapter ! Here you go , hope you like it. I just want to warn you guys, I will be doing chapters of flash backs of Rin for a while. After that, of Kagome.**

**Let me know what you think, review please!**

**Camille.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the last chapter, I thought I keep going since I am on the ball today, I don't want to get off for a while. Any way here we go with another chapter. Hope you like it! I might do a whole normal chapter then a flash back chapter then back to normal chapter. I will see how this new style works out for me.**

**Three years ago.**

How did she get here? How did she even agree to any of this? If her father knew, he would ring her neck out and ground her till the end of days. Of course normal teenagers do these types of things. Like lie to their parents, sneak around, sneak out. All teenagers flirt with the risks a few times. Yet these new friends had her lying all the time.

Ever so slowly she was getting better and better at this game. And ever so slowly a gut feeling was tugging at her. Yet with her three friends always around, the horrid feeling that loomed was pushed aside. For now she would go along and see where this group of friends got her. Right now nothing bad had really happen. Only breaking the rules, yet tonight seemed a little different.

The music was loud in the home, the beats vibrated in the small house. It was too loud for anyone to hear one another. Yet looking around no one seemed to care for any small talk. People mushed together dancing, or making out or just hanging around. Smoke was thick in the air, smothering everyone. Rin wouldn't mind so much ,only if she could breathe a tad more.

Her friends had taken her here, with promises of having a great night. Yet so far she was only getting a headache and promises of early lung cancer with all the smoke. Her hand was being tugged forward through the groups of people. Forcing her to follow after her small group of friends.

"Who are these people?" She questioned, though her voice was lost with the loud music. They had made it through the packed living room to the semi packed kitchen. The hand that was holding hers slipped away, though her friends back were still facing her. They seem to pick the kitchen to hang in rather the living room.

Koga, who had moved away from her, slipped a solo red cup into her hand. Glancing down at the cup she noticed a thick brown liquid slushing around. "Drink up!" His voice boomed over the music. Giving a sly smile to her, already knowing she was all new to this. The girl needed to lighten up, have some fun and relax and he knew how.

"What is it?" She called back to him, only to see the roll of his shoulder before he turned away. Glancing down to the cup in her hands something told her not to drink it. Yet she didn't want to be odd man out, everyone was drinking whatever this stuff was. Bringing the cup to her lips she took a small swig of the drink. The drink was cold, yet it burned her throat and left her belly warm. It didn't taste good, how could people drink this stuff?. It wasn't till a few more sips did she stop caring over the bad taste.

A few more cups later, her feet didn't want to listen to her. Her control was gone, all rational thought, gone. She couldn't even remember what time she was supposed to be back. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. She loved these people, even though her mind was going all over and she couldn't think of anything for too long.

Miki and Rogo were using one another to hold each other up. They were in front and leading them outside the door. It seemed like a good night so far, even if she wouldn't remember any of it by morning.

Rin and Koga were following behind them, Koga seemed to be in control of his legs he was one of the lucky ones. Rin had no such luck with walking, it was if her legs turned into a new born deer. Shaky and wobbly she tried to walk straight. How anyone got behind the wheel drunk was beyond her, simply because walking was even hard how anyone could drive was beyond her. Thankfully they had walked to the party and that was the way they were leaving by walking. Or trying to walk, either way by foot they left.

Her one side of the body felt as if it was being weighed down by something she couldn't see. Stumbling and tripping over the uneven side walk was growing harder and harder. Thankfully a warm large hand stopped her. It was holding her steady now. Glancing sideways she could make out by her blurred vision it was Koga._ 'He nice'_ She thought, even her voice in her head was drunk. Giving a small smile, he had kept his hand on her arm. Keeping her steady all the way back to her house.

That night Koga had danced with her, laughed with her, he was very charming. The bad feeling she had about him drifted away. Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was because she got over her shyness. Koga was a charming man, even though he screamed danger. Slowly but surely his smiles had turned her belly upside down, even though it was mostly due to vodka and jack in her.

After they had stopped in front of her oversized home, she had said goodbye to her two friends. They were struggling to stand as they walked off a bit more. Leaving the two alone for a brief moment. She didn't have long before the guards that were around her house would come and check out the noise. It was late in the night, well past midnight any noise around this area was not common.

"Thank for walkin me home" Rin slurred with a smile. Koga's hands were now on her shoulders keeping her steady in one place.

"It was my pleasure" He flashed a toothy grin, she could tell he was a wolf demon, even though he hid a lot of his traits.

"chills tomorrows?" She questioned, though to her she was making sense.

"Yes tomorrow we will all be hanging out." He chuckled, sending vibrations of laughter in her. She met his gaze, and for a moment she swore her face was on fire.

"Good, I like to see yous tomorrow." Her smile was shy and small as her eyes flickered their gaze to his lips. Maybe it was the booze making her feel the need to kiss him, she never kissed anyone never really wanted to until now.

"And I want to see you." He whispered, it was then she knew what he was going to do. His face came closer, his breath tickled his face. She could smell the heavy scent of jack and coke on his breath.

He was going to kiss her, right there, right now. She felt her heart take off, she was happy oh so very happy. Her first kiss was about to happen, this was what girls her age wait for right? Her body shook with excitement. Yet before his lips could touch hers, her body froze.

'_No .. this can't be happening, not now!'_ Her mind screamed, this time it was a sober voice. Her body shook this time not because of booze. Her belly flopped, pulling her face back from his it was too late. She bent down and allowed everything to come up. She had no control, she couldn't stop no matter how bad she wanted to. All the drinks she had that night came out, and some of her dinner that she had hours ago. It all went on Koga's nice looking shoes, well were looking good till she lost control of her belly.

She would die of embarrassment, she just knew it.

**Here is another chapter, the end of the chapter is an old memory of my friend. She would kill me if she found out I put this into my story. She was about to kiss this guy she crushed on for years and she puked, all over. I mean it was funny, really I mean come on! **

**Anyway the flash backs are going to get worse with Rin, just saying.**

**Any way there are some school systems that go pre-k-6****th**** then 7-9 and 10-12. So this is the start of her highschool, even though she is in 10****th****.**

**Just wanted to clear that up for later on in the story.**

**Let me know what you think , review!.**


End file.
